The Things That May Come
by BOREDbutWRITING
Summary: What would happen if the Higurashi Family took in an American exchange student? An own character story with a twist not very ooc rating may-may not go up R&R ENJOY! Gets more serious past chapter 2. Use to be titled-Modern America vs. Feudal Japan
1. Default Chapter

OCC story. An Inu/? You decide. This is a story about what happens when the Higurashi family takes in an American student for the year and she falls down the well. What are the chances that she's got some crazy part to play?  
  
" "- Talking  
  
' ' - Thoughts  
  
~ ~ - Inner battle  
  
#@#%(*#%*#$#*($*#$*#()#*)(#*$))_!*#)($*()#)#&$)*#&$)#*$)(#(*$#*$()#*$()#*$() #*$)(#  
  
Kagome silently slipped around the trees and walked swiftly but softly to the Bone Eaters Well. All she needed was a week! A single week to get caught up on her studies and review. Midterms were only a month away and she needed to gather up all of her information so she'd be ready for a review later on.  
  
"Oi, Wench! Where ya goin?"  
  
'OH NO!!! OHHHHH! SANGO! YOU PROMISED YOU'D KEEP HIM OCCUPIED WHILE I SNEAKED OFF! I HATE HAVING TO FIGHT OVER THIS!' Kagome ranted in her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she plastered on a fake smile throw him off her scent a little, "I have to go back for tests, but I'll be back in a week at the very least I promise!"  
  
Kagome took in one last breath as the calm before the storm brewed thick in the air. She mentally counted down in her head  
  
5... 4...3... 2...  
  
"KAGOME NO! WE HAVE TO FINISH FINDING THE JEWEL SHARDS!"  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha do you really think one week's delay is gonna put that much of a dent in our search!" she whined.  
  
"YES! YOU STAY!"  
  
Time to break out the big guns-bribery.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will bring you back a year worth of Ramen to eat to your hearts content and you never have to do anything for it and I'll make it anytime if you just let me go back-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
OK-affection ploys.  
  
Gingerly Kagome allowed one hand to slip up to Inuyasha's head settling on his ear.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Inuyasha," she said soaking her voice with sugar, "I'll be back real soon and I promise I'll even pet your ears," she knew Inuyasha loved this, he hated having his ears touched but he loved to have them petted.  
  
A low sound emitted from his throat sounding extremely like a purr. Didn't cats purr? Oh well it didn't matter if she could just reach the Well.  
  
"So," she said gently scratching at the base of his ear, "what do you say?"  
  
Kagome noted the completely goofy face that had settled over Inuyasha's features and couldn't help but giggle a little. He seemed to be caught up in his relieve and then he snapped outta it like he was on fire. Snapping his head out of her grasp like it was poisonous.  
  
"NO!" He said crossing his arms and turning his back slightly in all his grumpy stubborn glory.  
  
Kagome was starting to get ticked off! She nearly growled herself from being around Inuyasha all the time she had almost slipped a few times. She was losing patience quickly and her temper was rapidly gaining ground here.  
  
'OK! Affection ploys part B'  
  
Salty unshed tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she turned away from Inuyasha and began to sob uncontrollably. The hanyou's instant panic was tangible even from where Inuyasha was standing. Kagome almost smirked but quickly stopped and continued about her water works display.  
  
"Don't you even care Inuyasha? I have OTHER THINGS TO DO THAN SHARD HUNTING ALL THE TIME! I HAVE ANOTHER LIFE THAT I NEED TO LIVE! THIS HASN'T BEEN EASY YOU KNOW! ALWAYS JUGGLING BACK AND FORTH LIKE SOME FREAK GOING IN AND OUT OF TIME! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL AT ALL!?"  
  
Inuyasha was losing ground, and losing it fast! She always left! He couldn't let her this time she had to help get more shards she had just let about two months ago and she had gone back for short breaks in between they needed her now! She couldn't go despite the tears, he had to be firm.  
  
"ANO?" she said still fraying tears running down her face, "Oh can't I please leave just for a little while!"  
  
"N-No!" he said this just a little bit softer than the previous times.  
  
Oh that was it. She'd had it. She'd worked all the Miss nice girl routines she was leaving. AND SHE WAS LEAVING NOW!  
  
"INUYASHA I'M GOING HOME FOR A WEEK WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION! YOU DON'T HOLD RULE OVER ME! NOW EITHER WE DO THIS THE HARD WAY OR THE EASY WAY! I WILL SAY THE "IT" WORD- I MEAN IT INUYASHA- DON'T TEST ME!" The last part came out in a deadly tone filled with malice.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!" he assured cockily crossing his arms and tilting his chin definitely. His eyes closed in confidence.  
  
"Oh, but how sure can you possibly be?" she said mockingly.  
  
Inuyasha popped one eye open, "You won't do it," he said faking confidence. Although his one eye showed a little fear.  
  
"S-S-S-S-"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Can I leave?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wrong answer-SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was once again down for the count. Kagome bent down and gave his ears a mocking farewell pat,  
  
"I'll be back in a week's time, that's 7 day's, so don't get so huffy, JA NE!" she said and wit that she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jumped through the well carrying her completely over stuffed yellow pack. It landed with a strong thud on the floor beside her. She hurriedly ran into the house dreading the long study sessions that were to come. But making a list in her mind of things to be done:  
  
She'd have to take a very long bath! Then she'd have to go get make-up notes from her friends and then she'd have to make up her assignments.  
  
::SIGH:: couldn't things ever be simple? The answer to that question was given as soon as she walked through the door.  
  
" OKAA-SAN! I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled coming in from outside.  
  
Kagome was answered by the sudden appearance of a strange girl standing in her kitchen.  
  
"Who are you?" the stranger asked.  
  
"Um.." Kagome feeling incredibly awkward and like an intruder in her own home felt that she'd better answer.  
  
"I kinda live here... " she sweat dropped, finally her mom made an entrance.  
  
"OH Kagome your home! We weren't expecting you so soon dear, have you met Amanda yet?" her mother asked gesturing towards the girl in front of her.  
  
"Yea, Uh, well we were just getting acquainted." Kagome managed to get out, ok this was confusing.  
  
"Amanda's staying with us for a whole year, she's an exchange student from America, but she speaks fluent Japanese. She's been using your room I hope you don't mind," her mother said addressing her now she turned towards Amanda,  
  
"Amanda, this is my daughter Higurashi Kagome," she said properly introducing the two.  
  
They exchanged nice to meet you's and shook hands. Kagome was just about to excuse herself and take her mother aside to ask her what she'd been telling the young girl about her constant absences, when her mother announced,  
  
"Kagome's been traveling back and fourth between this era and the Feudal Era of Japan," her mother said with a creepy smile considering the information she just let slip through. Kagome does Anime fall.  
  
"HUH?" Amanda asked.  
  
'What the-She's traveling where?' Yea old ladies getting a bit senile in her old age.  
  
"MOM! YOU TOLD HER! DON'T YOU THINK THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT A SECRET?!"  
  
"Non-sense dear! While Amanda's here she's part of the family I'm sure she understands don't you?" she turned towards the now freaking out girl.  
  
'Is she for real?'  
  
"Um... I understand all right..." she was soooo on the next plain out of there.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Look she's frightened stiff, must think were crazy-  
  
'Yea just a little!' she mentally slapped her mom. Although that was nothing compared to what she wanted to do when the next sentence left her mothers mouth  
  
"Kagome, dear, go bring her to the shrine and show her what I'm talking about it be a lot easier than explaining."  
  
'KILL MOTHER KILL MOTHER KILL MOTHER KILL MOTHER,' these words echoed in Kagome's mind but she turned around to see a quite eager and equally shocked Amanda standing there.  
  
"OK I won't hide the fact that I don't have any idea what's going on and I think your all crazy! But your mom didn't seem like a whacko when I got here, even though appearances can be deceiving, but if you can prove this then... I dunno whatever, where do we go."  
  
Kagome was speechless. But if she wanted to come then...  
  
"Follow me." She said and those were the extent of her words as Amanda silently followed her out of the house and into the shrine.  
  
Amanda was led through the house to the back shrine, up the steps of death, her new nickname for them I mean god there was like a BILLION steps, and into a dark room area, the actual shrine, with a concealed well.  
  
"This is it," chirped Kagome's cheery voice off the walls of the room.  
  
"Um... look I don't know what's the deal with your mom and stuff but, time travel is virtually impossible and just to point this hate to ya but were still in here as far as I can see," she said.  
  
"Yea I know we have to jump in the well in order for it to work than we cross over," Kagome said this and demonstrated.  
  
"Here I'll show you," Kagome slowly hooked her legs over the side of the well letting them dangle, then she jumped down without hesitation.  
  
'Either real crazy, or realllllllly stupid- or worse BOTH. But Amanda looked down and then continued.  
  
She hooked her legs over the side, and fell in knowing full well that when she hit the bottom nothing would happen. But she had her cell phone on her just in case.  
  
IN THE OTHER ERA  
  
Kagome waited impatiently as she finally saw Amanda's head coming out of the Well. Amanda gasped and Kagome felt a small smirk fill her face as she saw the girls bewildered expression.  
  
'Was that what I looked through when I came over for the first time too?'  
  
"So now you see, this is a time portal it takes me back and forth-  
  
"Kagome I consider myself pretty rational, but I'm about to start screaming REALLY REALLY REALLY loudly so if you could just explain to me what the hell is going on that would be really great."  
  
*(#&$&$*%&*%$$ *SOMEWHERE NEAR THE WELL* $*(#$*#($*#($*  
  
Inuyasha's sensitive noise picked up Kagome's scent as soon as she arrived through the well.  
  
"Now what the hell is that stupid girl doing back so early! She told me a week."  
  
~ Not that Your complaining ~ snickered the inner depths of his mind. As he jumped from tree to tree his mind registered a new smell.  
  
'This smell is sweet and tangy, who the hell is this? DID KAGOME BRING SOMEONE OVER FROM HER ERA THROUGH THE WELL!'  
  
He inhaled again - 'No the scent's too different to be any of her kin, what the hell is that wench doing! Can't mortals even keep secrets!'  
  
~~*~*~* BACK AT THE WELL *~*~~  
  
"So that's the whole story and now ya know. I shattered the Shikon no Tama in my hurry to kill a youkai and now I have to get it back," Kagome finished leaving out a few key details about her feelings and romantic confusion towards her little guardian hanyou.  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight:  
  
"You're from our time?"  
  
Kagome head nod.  
  
"You're jumped into the well to go after that stupid cat, and got dragged through time by a centipede youkai?"  
  
Kagome Head nods.  
  
"You wound up here in Sengoku Jidai, where she demands you hand over the Shikon no Tama. You claim you have no such thing, and she claims that she feels it pulsing through your body and she tries to kill you- which in defense you somehow countered back by blasting a purple light from your hands?"  
  
Kagome head nod.  
  
"Ok, so now your stuck down here, the jewel having made it possible for you to time travel, and you have no idea what the hell is happening. So you walk around a bit bewildered until you stumble upon a shounen, who was pinned to the Goshinboku by an enchanted arrow and had vines covering him?"  
  
Kagome head nod.  
  
"Then you tweak his ears a bit, stumble around, and realize he's not an ordinary shounen, but a hanyou made up of dog demon and human. Then you remove the arrow he tries to kill you the this old lady comes, stops the attack, tells you you're a reincarnation, takes the jewel from your body and it shatters a few days later?"  
  
"Well not exactly like that see there's a couple of things that happen. Actually remember Kikyou? Well she was actually the protector of the jewel 50 years before I even got here. She loved Inuyasha and they were to suppose to be together-see he was gonna make a wish on the Shikon no Tama to be human allowing 2 things to happen. He to live a normal existence with the woman he loved and for Kikyou too finally be a normal girl who didn't have to worry about guarding the jewel any more. However that was not to be because the day it was suppose to happen an evil demon deceived the both of them and made them think that they had betrayed each other.  
  
Kikyou wound up dying, but using her last energy to pin Inuyasha to a tree in eternal sleep because even though she thought he had betrayed her she still couldn't kill him. She died shortly after and had the jewel burned with her body. Then I come stumbling along 50 years after that happened-well actually 500- but you know what I mean. It turned out, and we didn't realize this till later, that I was Kikyou's reincarnation and that was realized when she became resurrected. Which is another long story that I'll save for a rainy day."  
  
Amanda slowly took in this information and was about to ask something else when a-  
  
"Oi, wench what are you doing here? Who is that?"  
  
Kagome sighed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha this is Amanda, she's ... staying at my house for a year she comes from ... 'how am I suppose to tell him America-he doesn't even know what that is!' "another distant land."  
  
"What is she doing here! You can't just go telling everyone about the well! Kami-sama can't ANYONE keep a secret anymore!?"  
  
"OH shut the hell up, if you must know she had to take me down here cause her mother told me about it an I thought they were all out of their bloody minds and I wanted to see for myself," Amanda said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know why but the girl's sudden outburst shocked him. He just thought that all girls from Kagome's time were like her-sweet, soft and comforting. This one seemed louder and harsher. Besides that she had cursed he'd never EVER heard Kagome curse not even when she was hysterical, certainly was a change.  
  
"Eh, who asked you wench! Shut your trap!"  
  
Completely insulted and in now way modest:  
  
"Don't insult me you prick with dog ears it ain't my fault your dick is tiny."  
  
Kagome blushed at least nine different shades of red and Inuyasha almost fell over in shock! WHO SAID THAT!  
  
I mean he knew who said that but.... Kagome NEVER talked like that! This girl didn't seem any different than Kagome. She had long brown hair and golden hazel eyes, which surprised him because they looked exactly like his color eyes but she didn't smell like a youkai. She reeked of human, she seemed around 5'4 and maybe a little bit older than Kagome. Although she wore all this strange paint on her face, unlike any of the girls he had ever seen worn, and it made it tough to determine her age.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama I can't believe you just said that!" Kagome ushered Amanda to the well while Inuyasha let out a low menacing growl that rumbled dangerously low in his chest.  
  
As Amanda was forcefully pushed back through the well Kagome mumbled something about being back in a week and left following the cursing girl into the well. Leaving a very confused hanyou in the clearing by the well.  
  
"Feh." He walked back to the village to go check on Miroku, Sango, and Shippou who were all gathered back at Kaede's hut.  
  
Kagome had some explaining to do when she got back.  
  
!*&*#@$&*(#@&$(#& BACK IN KAGOME'S TIME #$&*&$%W$&%($)W$*&  
  
"HEY! WHY DID YOU DRAG ME BACK!"  
  
Kagome just coming out of the well addressed the young girl wearily.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen!"  
  
"Well I happen to think that that is too young to die and let's just Inuyasha doesn't exactly have the best of tempers. at all!"  
  
Amanda seemed to be taking this in before she announced:  
  
"I'M GONNA STAY WITH YOU IN THE FEUDAL ERA!!"  
  
An all hell broke loose. 


	2. The perverted Kid and Kagome's dreams

Hey everybody hope your enjoying the story I am such an airhead I 4got the most important part! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN AMANDA AS SHE IS MY OWN CHARACTER! BUT I DO NOT OWN NE OTHER RIGHTS! OK ENJOY! Remember R&R! BYE  
  
Amanda seemed to be taking this in before she announced:  
  
"I'M GONNA STAY WITH YOU IN THE FEUDAL ERA!!"  
  
An all hell broke loose.  
  
Kagome was about to strongly object but her mouth had hit the floor in shock and before she could even utter a single syllable the young girl had run off into the house.  
  
Kagome walked back silently letting loose a string of cuss words before she entered her home. This was trouble, BIG trouble! What the hell was she gonna say? She couldn't let the girl go with them. The Feudal Era was dangerous! What was she gonna tell her parents if something happened to her? Oh well I'm sorry you see your daughter died 500 years ago so she doesn't even have a body anymore whoops guess ya gotta go find another one thanks good-bye now and sorry again.  
  
'At least with me I have no choice in the matter,' Kagome thought sourly  
  
'I shattered that stupid jewel and now I HAVE to put it back together and I don't want to always do this back and fourth thing but I have to, this kid is crazy!'  
  
Finally Kagome arrived at her front door and opened it with a forceful nudge quite caught up in her own pity show playing in her head that she didn't realize her mother and Amanda were right in front of her. She almost bumped into them.  
  
"Amanda, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't go! You're here through a program connected with the school and if we let you go like we did with Kagome then we'd have to tell them that you were sick with a bunch of stuff just like we did with Kagome. The your parents would be notified about your complete absence from school, despite the illness cause, and they would get terribly worried and then we'd have a whole big situation on our hands!" Mrs. Higurashi said taking a well need and deserved breath.  
  
"Well not quite!" said Amanda waving a finger back in fourth in the air, "See I am an American student who is involved in an exchange program, I found it through the orphanage. See I don't have any parents they died when I was young and I live at St. Mary's with the nun's in a catholic orphanage. We live there and receive schooling there. I applied for the exchange program on my own its not directly tied to any schools and there's no one directly involved. The school I'd be attending wouldn't even have contact information all they know is that I'm staying with the Higurashi family and you'd be notified if anybody because no school teacher will take that much time and actually call the orphanage I mean I have no LEGAL guardians."  
  
'Aww, that poor girl she has no parents, that must be terrible. Wait a minute... didn't you need a legal guardian over the age of 18 or more to approve your transfer?  
  
"NO! I'm sorry Amanda but as long as you stay here you have to live under my rules. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be," and with that Mrs. Higurashi walked away. Leaving a pouting Amanda.  
  
"Well, this sucks!" she declared.  
  
"I'm real sorry Amanda but things just can't be that way. I mean I hate having to do this but I have to I shattered the jewel an I have no choice in the matter its very dangerous besides! But... Amanda, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yea sure, what?"  
  
"I don't understand how you got here in that program. I mean don't you need a legal guardian over the age of 18 or more to approve your transfer?"  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"Nah see, I live at St. Mary's and the nun's basically act as my parents. There's a program that says any student who obtains a straight (A) average for at least 4 years is eligible for the program. It's a special program just for orphans. They have other programs like this but this one is truly rare because it's just for kids like me with no parents. An to make a long story short I liked it when I was younger and kept my grades in check and was selected, after that they have to pick a winner. You take all sorts of test and things to see and in the end there were 3 final winners but we were all sent to different locations. I'm the only one in Japan, others were sent to different locations in Europe."  
  
Kagome let out a low whistle, "who funds all of this?"  
  
Amanda shrugged, "I don't know they American school board foundation of We don't have anything else better to do with our money so lets try this. That made Kagome laugh.  
  
The next week while Kagome was home Amanda and Kagome got along great. Kagome did her part to introduce Amanda around, and they became study buddies. Amanda was more than ready for 9th grade. She was born in late October and had missed the cut off date in September so she was a little ways behind in grade years but it was all right. Cause that just meant that she could help Kagome out all the more. After she'd finish her assignments for the night she'd help Kagome with hers and they'd finish and spend the time talking about the Feudal Era.  
  
On her last night with Amanda the day before Kagome went back she told Amanda about Sesshoumaru. They sat quietly in Kagome/Amanda's room on the floor. As Kagome explained about Sesshoumaru:  
  
"That's a tough name who is he?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's half brother, he's a full demon and VERY dangerous. He's constantly trying to kill Inuyasha for his father' sword Tetsusaiga. The sword that can kill a hundred demons in one fail swoop."  
  
"Didn't Sesshoumaru get a sword from his father too?"  
  
"Actually yea he did! He got Tetsusaiga's sister sword Tenseiga. That sword has the to resurrect one hundred humans. It's the healing sword of life. One time in final battle for the sword Inuyasha discovered the Wind Scar that was what gave the Tetsusaiga its power and having finally discovered it, because he couldn't see it before, he was able to seriously injure Sesshoumaru without nearly killing himself. Which, since Sesshoumaru is a full youkai, is pretty good. He would be dead if it wasn't for Tenseiga's own will of mind he would have died."  
  
"Kagome its sword hunny it doesn't have its own mind." Amanda chided gently.  
  
"That's what I thought too, but I was wrong cause believe you me it does!" she said.  
  
"Whatever I'll believe when I see it-which I might add I won't because I'm not allowed back in time," she began grumbling quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh don't be so mad, Okaa-san only said you couldn't skip school like I did. I can still bring you back for a visit!" she said hopefully.  
  
"SERIOUSLY?!" Amanda gushed.  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"KEWL!"  
  
"I just think you should know a few things first..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"Ah god, Kagome just tell me!"  
  
"OK! Well First off Inuyasha you've already met and you were less than friendly too, he curses worse than you-"  
  
"I highly doubt that but please continue."  
  
Kagome giggled Kami-sama how she was going to laugh at the site of Inuyasha dealing with someone who actually cursed as much as he did and was someone he had to be nice to... ok given Inuyasha was never nice but he still couldn't touch Amanda. Hell Kagome sit'd him till he was dead if he did.  
  
"Ok Miroku, is a VERY EXTREMELY COMPLETELY lecherous Houshi! I mean the man is so perverted he's got to be the most perverted person I've ever met!"  
  
"You don't know me very well do ya?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Huh?" Amanda giggled at Kagome's face.  
  
"I'm not a slut or anything if that's what your thinking but I am very... how would you say...colorful? I make everything I see perverted its actually a game me and my friends invented. WE look at an object and they see how I can turn it into something perverted. I'm actually quite a big hentai. Believe me here you have NO idea," Amanda said clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes for affect.  
  
"But you don't seem that perverted! I mean with Miroku, he's absolutely ALWAYS chasing skirts! Always asking woman to bear his children, always trying to grope people-I mean he's horrible, you haven't done anything perverted or hentaish at all!"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama if my friends could hear that! They'd laugh their ass off! I am always so perverted I just didn't know you very well but believe me I'm pretty bad..."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"The first thing I look for when I see a guy, I mean I actually just do this on instinct now it wouldn't matter later on but its just something I do and...." Amanda realized she was rambling and gave a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry, anyway as soon as I see a guy if I want to I can tell you their exact penis size! An I guarantee I'm accurate!" she said with a grin.  
  
Kagome was redder than a cherry tomato.  
  
"When you met Inuyasha did you?"  
  
"Well no I was to busy cursing him off to get a good look but I'll try when we go visit," she said.  
  
"OH MY GOD! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T! I mean if he ever knew! If he found out or saw you!"  
  
"Kagome Chill! He won't see me I promise I'm not even close to noticeable no one's even suspected before."  
  
Kagome quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Speaking of things..." Kagome blushed at the pun but continued, "Sango is the next person she's what you would call a taiji and is dam good at it! She has this Hiraikotsu that she throws around and it's a very powerful weapon. The only other's in our group are Kirara and Shippou. Shippou's a kitsue who has some small fighting skills and Kirara is a cat demon, who is normally the same size a normal cat but when in battle transforms into a ferocious fire cat."  
  
"Wow, I really can't wait to go visit! We'll go tomorrow? When you return we can leave early and spend some time there and then you can go back by yourself."  
  
"Sounds good. Hey let's get some sleep when we go back tomorrow I have a funny feeling Inuyasha's not exactly going to be happy to see us," Kagome said.  
  
"Ugh, I'll be nice to him I didn't mean to be rude but he was just being such a jerk! Is he always like that?"  
  
"Yea!" Kagome said without the slightest hesitation, "don't worry he has his good sides though."  
  
Kagome got out of her sleeping bag, which, she'd set up on the floor for the night so Amanda could have her bed like she'd been using, and turned off the light.  
  
"Night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
!(*&*#&$#*&%*#$_@*#$#*@#^*&@^#&*^&*^&^*(#$&R#$_($R)+(@$)+(#@$)#  
  
~*~* THE NEXT MORNING ~*~*  
  
"HIGURASHI KAGOME! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Amanda yelled.  
  
'God I got up extra early per her friggen request and she over  
sleeps. I've showered, gotten dressed, cooked breakfast, and finished  
chores already what in the hell could that girl be dreaming about  
that's keeping her so god dammed busy!'  
  
A mumbled groan escaped Kagome's sleep slack mouth, "Oh Inuyasha." She  
turned in her sleeping bag.  
  
'O0o0o0oo0o someone's having a dream!' Amanda bent down real  
close to Kagome to hear for anything she could pick up.  
  
KAGOME'S DREAM~  
  
"Why would I want a corpse Kagome? When I could have the real thing?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha do you love me?"  
  
"Ai shiteru Kagome... always.... ore no meito"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she cries before they embrace in an earth-shattering  
kiss that transcends time itself.  
  
When they break apart Inuyasha gives Kagome a passion filled stare of  
love and care and Lust.  
  
"Kagome I only have one thing to ask you," he says his hot steam  
filled breath a wisp of musk caressing her cheek.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
"ARE YOU GOING TO GET UP ALREADY OR DO I HAVE TO GET A HOSE!?"  
  
Kagome's dream shot to hell in a hand basket sent her rippling through  
reality at a speedy rate. Right into Amanda's open arms.  
  
Kagome came out of sleep slowly and surly looking up into Amanda's  
face.  
  
"Wha tha hec?" Her sleep fogged voice croaked.  
  
"FINALLY! GIRL I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU UP FOR AN HOUR!  
C'MON! GET READY WERE GONNA BE LATE!" getting no immediate response  
Amanda huffed and puttered off.  
  
"WHATEVER! Get ready I'll be downstairs waiting!" and she left  
Kagome to her own thoughts.  
  
A second later Amanda's head ducked back into the room, "and  
please don't take to long fawning over your dream, and in a very BAD  
impression of Kagome's voice added an-"OH INUYASHA! YOU BIG STRONG  
MAN! LOOK AT ME AS I FAWN OVER YOU AND YOUR STRONG MASCULINE EARS!! OH  
CAN I TOUCH THEM PLEAS INUYASH PLEASE- ::UMPH!:: and pillow met  
Amanda's face as Kagome grinned in satisfaction.  
  
Amanda's face held a plaintive stoic scrunched up expression in  
mock disdain. "Well that was certainly uncalled for I'll be waiting  
downstairs," and with that she shut the door leaving a giggling Kagome  
on the floor. Until she heard a certain voice ringing out from the  
hallway-  
  
"I WONDER WHAT INUYASHA WILL THINK ABOUT YOUR DREAM! FIRST ONE  
TO THE WELL GETS TO TELL HIM." This was followed by the distinctive  
noise of the front door slamming shut. An with that Kagome was off! 


End file.
